Flying toy entities may utilize various types of components to create propeller assemblies and toy entity structures to assist in generating lift for the toy entity. Various types of control systems may also be used to direct operation of the components. Improvements in electronics and mechanics continue to reduce the weight of the components and also provide additional packaging space to create new flying toy entities which improve play patterns and enjoyment for a user. Traditional flying toys have used multiple forms of manual or spring launched gliders providing horizontal flight as well as manual or spring launched propeller toys for vertical flight. Toy helicopters in particular have benefited from the improvements in electronics and mechanics. A desire remains for non-helicopter style lightweight electric motorized vertical interactive flying toys.